1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting the position of a track comprised of two rails fastened to ties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An article entitled "Leitcomputer fuer Stopfmaschinen" in the periodical "Der Eisenbahningenieur" 44 (1993) 9, pp. 570-574, describes a computer designated "ALC" for optimizing a method for correcting the position of a track. In this method, the operation of a track tamping machine may be controlled not only in response to a known desired geometry of the track but also in response to an unknown desired track geometry. For this purpose, the track tamping machine is advanced along the track to measure its position before the position is corrected, and a desired track position with corresponding correction values is derived from the measured existing track position by means of electronically smoothing existing position errors by versine compensation.